<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mandatory Stress Relief by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254330">Mandatory Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Elias, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Trans Jon, Trans Male Character, minor omorashi/watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias decides Jon's much too wound up to do his job properly. Drastic measures are required, especially for an Archivist who doesn't know what's best for him.<br/>Fill for the kink meme prompt: Jon/Fucking Machine, Forced Orgasm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, minor/implied Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Rusty Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mandatory Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Rustykink prompt:<br/>"Jon/Fucking Machine, Forced Orgasm: Here's an idea: Someone (probably Elias) decides Jon is too pent up to work effectively and straps him down to a fucking machine for some "mandatory stress relief". Maybe they even leave him in it overnight, just to make sure it works. By the time he's let out, Jon's come so many times that he's completely out of it, eyes rolled back, drooling, the whole deal.</p><p>Bonuses if the person who finds him isn't the one who originally set him up."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do behave yourself. This is for your own good, you know; excess stress can have a serious impact on the mind and body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toys he’s chosen are thick, nicely textured, and not too long. A nice, snug fit. Jon whimpers at the sight of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“y-You don’t have to do this,” he mumbles, “I, I’m not--I’ll stop coming in on weekends, I’ll go home earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you will,” Elias agrees, “But this is still mandatory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He preps Jon’s ass first, for ease of access. Rubs gloved fingers over the tight little hole, dripping with lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not there, please--” Jon squeals, wriggles as much as he can. It’s not much, barely enough to note, because Elias has made sure he doesn’t have enough room to hurt himself. Wrists secured to the legs of the padded table, straps at his shoulders like a harness to keep his torso still. Legs splayed, strapped at the thigh and shin and ankle to padded stirrups. Elias has been thinking about this for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he gets his first finger in, the next two come shockingly easy. Jon squeals, swears, begs, but his body opens eagerly. Sucks in the toy with naked greed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other toy goes in easy, a slow, sleek slide into his cunt with little extra lubrication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How does that feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, you can’t do this,” Jon stammers, and Ellias thinks what he wants to say next is </span>
  <em>
    <span>please stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it’s lost under the panicked gasping when he pushes a lovely vibrating wand hard against his clit. Straps it to his hip, so no matter how Jon writhes (and he does), it doesn’t move. Jon shrieks when he turns it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t, Elias please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, just relax. Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns the machine on low to start with. Jon gasps, whimpers, cries </span>
  <em>
    <span>no no no</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it fucks his slick holes. Slowly, torturously slowly, just out of sync so he gets no rest in between thrusts. Over the next few minutes, Elias takes great pleasure in slowly ratcheting up the speed, until Jon’s squealing as they pound into him. His first orgasm is a beautiful thing, all strangled squeaks and gushing slick and pretty brown eyes rolled back in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his second orgasm he starts to cry. Properly cry, all ugly and snotty with deep, frantic sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more, no more please please</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whimpers, “Please, I’ll die, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias pets a soothing hand through his sweaty hair. Jon doesn’t try to pull away this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he indulges himself, and turns up the hitachi a few levels. Jon </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After his fourth, Jon’s eyes no longer focus, and he’s giving a constant stream of low whines. He’s no longer sobbing but tears still leak down his cheeks. He mumbles something, something new that isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god, no more.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias has to crouch right by him to hear. This time Jon nuzzles into his hands all on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deeper, please, deeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elias strokes his hand down Jon’s tense stomach, toys with the trail of hair that lays slick and flat with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So greedy. Which one? Or both?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“m-My pussy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How can Elias say no to such a sweet request? And Jon really does make the nicest broken wail the first time the toy bounces off his cervix. His fifth orgasm he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gushes wet and messy all over himself and the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s sure Jon doesn’t even notice when he leaves, too caught up in his own tortured keening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good night, Jon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tim gets in, late as usual, the first thing he notices is the smell. It’s settled over the regular dusty archive smell, thick and musky and acrid, pure sex tinged with piss. Then the noise, the rhythmic whirring of machinery with slick squelches and a low, constant buzzing. And the whimpers, the reedy moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim supposes it’s not the weirdest thing that’s happened in the archive breakroom. He’s seen enough porn to expect the elaborate contraption, the two thick toys fucking slowly in and out of pliant holes. He just doesn’t expect it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost doesn’t recognize the mess in front of him, with that slutty, fucked-out look on his face. Whimpering and shaking, mouth open and  moaning and drooling, glazed eyes rolled back into his head, looking the portrait of ecstasy. Gleaming with sweat, dripping wet between his legs. As Tim watches, another weak dribble spatters into the puddle beneath him. He doesn’t know if it’s slick or piss, as there’s plenty of both all over Jon’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him no time to figure out the machine’s controls. He supposes curiosity might be feeding the weird, evil god he’s working for, but he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know if Jon still has the strength to scream.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOOOOOO special thanks to the OP who responded to my question about any potential DNWs with, and I quote: "nope! go wild."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>